Conventionally, wireless device are operated by pressing buttons and initiating acceptance messages prior to initiating a particular action or function (e.g., sending a call, accepting a call, generating a message, etc.). When in a meeting or otherwise attending an event that requires silence or some degree of discretion, it is usually necessary to avoid any incoming messages/texts/emails until after the engagement is completed. At that point after the meeting has ended, it is customary to review all of the incoming data messages and attend to each item separately. In the event that multiple items were received from a single contact, each of the items needs to be attended to separately and many of the received items could be from separate communication standards (e.g., voicemail, email, short message service (SMS) text messages, etc.).
Additionally, the way a user interacts with their smart phone or wireless device when answering calls, emails, messages, etc., may require extra time to select or deny options and navigate from one message to the next message.